A Butcher's Boy Story
(Takes Place When Cooler is 12 Years Old) (Point of View Char and who telling the story: Borean) (The Story that gonna be told takes place in the year:418) (The Story being Told around Age:600) I strode into the prince's room. The Oldest son of my half-brother. I used to be a gutter rat that was what I was supposed to be. Now I was a servant of my brother. I was to serve his son and do whatever he asked of me. I had been sent this time to get the boy out of his room. On my back was a bag, I had brought with some stuff to show the young prince. I usually brought things I found. It was one of the few ways I could surprise them. They had been all across arosce but neither of them had left arosce for that long. They were being groomed to be great leaders like there father. I stepped into my eyes wandering to Cooler who sat on his bed. They were still on arosce. There Father was out conquering the universe. Expected of such a strong man. I wished I had any form of his strength. He was the strongest being in the universe and I was half freak of a brother. Cooler: “Kneel before me, Uncle Borean.” I’d step forward kneeling in front of the boy. My shame was on my face. I didn’t want to boy to him. His hand clasped my head holding it there. Even at such a young age, he was so strong. I could feel it on my head. The boy was in his final form and so was I and I could feel he was far above me. I only had a weak power level of 200,000. The Weakest of the Family I’d assume at least. Cooler: “What brings you to my chambers.” Borean: “I was sent to bring you out. You have been in your room for a long time, my lord.” Cooler: “Yes I am aware. Where is Frieza.” Borean: “Lord Frieza is out with his own caretaker. The Seven one.” Frieza had killed the first Six over the course of the two years he had won. The Two years Cold had spent light years away. Cooler had been merciful to me so far. I was glad my half-brother had given me him to take care of. The Boy was strong but not a foolish at his brother. Cooler: “Hmp, the fool. Do you have anything to show me.” Borean: “Yes of course lord Cooler.” I’d reach into the bag putting it down. I’d pull out a case. Inside was a large cleaver. Feint blood was covered. The Metal was a shiny grey not aged by time. It was made of some metal not even knew about. Who wielded it that he did. Cooler: “What is this?” The Boy sat cross-legged staring at the cleaver in boredom. He didn’t know what it was. Of course, he didn’t, he doubted King Cold had told him. Borean: “When I was young before…” Cooler: “Before King Cold accepted you into the family despite your mother.” The Boy knew more than I had told him. Red filled my face. I was Embarrassed and slightly angry. I didn’t show my anger though. I didn’t need to be killed. A Prince could say whatever he desired. Borean: “Yes..before your Lord Father, King Cold allowed me to join the family as a servant, I worked as a butcher.” Cooler: “You cut meat for other people. What Type of people?” Borean: “Lots of People my Lord. From the thieves on the street to the lords in the high castle. One Time I believed I served your father, that is how we meet.” Cooler: “So this is your cleaver.” Borean: “Heaven’s no. Lord Cooler this is the Cleaver of Argonaut. Do you know who he is lord Cooler.” Cooler narrowed his eyes thinking for a moment. The Boy was very smart, I knew Lord Frieza would not know who that is. Cooler: “I do not.” Borean: “Your lord father most likely didn’t want to tell you. Do you want to hear the story.” Cooler: “I suppose I will hear your story.” I smiled. I’d move the weapon case to the side. It would have cost billions to get that Cleaver. When King Cold, however, became king and some of the lords rebelled I was able to get my hands on one from a now dead lord. Borean: “I heard this story when I was a butcher boy. Long ago before even your Lord Father was born. There was once a line of Aroscian who was a political power on this planet. There was 4 of them. Lord Tundra, Lord Fridgd, His Brother Lord Boreal and Lord Zero. They had a cook. A very arrogant cook. From the Zawanaru Race. They were a race of 4 Armed legless creature. They slid on the ground with slime. Like a slug in a sense. Slow creatures most of them from the records. There Planet was destroyed but he was off-world, a slave. He was the last of his race. “No one is sure why he was. Regardless, every other being of his race was dead. He has been a cook for time for the lords. He was good at his job. That was not his own talent. He could craft weapons, fancy weapons for the Lord's and he could catalog. He knew so much about races the arosce people had never heard of.” Cooler: “How did he know so much. Our species is the smartest and most powerful.” Borean: “Your correct Lord Cooler, but he had been around the universe. This was before Your father became lord of the universe. Arogaunt had these talents as he brought himself up. He had loved cooking but what he enjoyed better, eating. He cataloged race after he ate them.” He saw Cooler gaze meet his. Now he wanted to hear the story bad. The Boy wanted to always absorb knowledge. He was powerful but he knew he could be stronger. Perhaps he was just wanted to see what happened to the arrogant cook. Borean: “He had become a cook for the family so he could get a taste. He could have found someone else but he wanted to taste the best. So he worked as there cook for one whole year. Cooking meal after meal till he decided he could not wait any longer. So he decided he’d cook for the king and kill him. That day, however, his brothers came and his royal men to eat in celebration of their success. The Cook could not wait, however. He had savored this for a whole year. To eat so he decided he’d fight his way to his prize.” Cooler raised his hand. He seemed to know what was coming next. Cooler: “And he died I assumed?” Borean: “No, Lord Cooler” Cooler: “Explain.” Borean: “Arogaunt had to cook the whole night to get the meals ready. He was the only cook but he was fast and good at his job. So after a night the next day, he was ready. He let the servants take the five-course meal out. He started with…” Cooler: “I don’t want care about what he served.” Borean: “Right sorry Lord Cooler. The Fourth and Main Course was a Khajar. Khajar is a race of cat men. They were prizes on arosce on the day. The Lords sat and eat as Argonaut came out himself. He wanted to see how they enjoyed the meal. He spoke with that whisp he always had. He had a wide grin he could barely hold his excitement. The Party was happy too. They were cheering drinking and eating like it was there the last supper. (This is all being told by Borean just to make it flow easier) Argonaut: “I hope you enjoy it, my lords. This took me all night to prepare.” Tundra: “Yes it is very good. Brothers this is my Cook, Argonaut.” Zero: “I suppose he is not good as my own cook.” Tundra: “Tell me Aroganut what will you be serving for dessert. Will you serving us your pie.” Argonaut: “Of course my lord.” Zero: “And after.” Argonaut: “Nothing that is the last meal, your last supper if you put it in a way like that.” Borean: “Only Lord Fridgd seemed to realize what he truly meant. Though he didn’t say a thing. He motioned his hand however to his two guards to prepare.” Argonaut: “If that will be all…” Lord Fridgd: “I for one think we need some more salt. Can you bring some cook.” Lord Boreal: “Yes slave I want more food and I want it now!" Argonaut: “As you wish.” Borean: “That was when Argonaut returned to the kitchen. The Lords had made him very displeased. That was also when Fridgd motioned his guards to block the door to the sides. The others didn’t understand but he just told them to shut up. The Joval party nature stopped outside. Arognaut heard that the party had stopped and he understood what had occurred. As arrogant as he was Arognaut went under the cabinet pulling out his 4 Cleavers. Forged from a metal that could cut anything they said. He’d turned back and slinked back into the room. The Two guards that sat next to the doorway there spears out waiting for him. Cooler: “Then?” Borean: “Well Aroganut attacked. His cleaver slashed through the wall into the two guards skulls. He boldly proclaimed, “I did say this was your last Supper.” The Other guards fired their blasts from the tip of their spears to little effect. He was strong. He’d easily killed the guards his four arms each wielding a cleaver, cutting each man like a slice of meat.” Cooler: “But the Lords they would stop him yes?” Borean: “They tried Lord Cooler. First was Lord Boreal. He stood to his feet and roared and transformed into the Third State. His Body was massive and his strength great. He was arrogant. He told the man who had just cut through his guards to attack first. Aroganut cleaver meet true and cut his head from his neck. He’d slash with the other cutting him apart. That made sure to finish him. That when Zero Spoke Zero: “So what you killed Boreal. He was the weakest of us, now once I transform.” Borean: Zero was Arrogant. He thought he’d have the time to transform. He always came in out species first form. Cooler: “Like my Brother.” Borean: “Yes. Zero could not contain his might. Before he got the chance to transform a cleaver was thrown through his skull past the two other aroscians. Both were shocked by this but Tundra didn’t take too long. He transformed into the Final Form. His speed allowed him to get the jump and kick the powerful Arognaut. He’d moved his arm and blasted the poor Aroganut. Tundra arrogance was in that he thought that was enough.” Cooler:”How could it not be?” Borean: “Arogaunt was hardened by battle. Tundra was weak and lazy. He assumed he was the strongest because he was the strongest on arosce. He was at the time but his foe was stronger. Maybe he was the strongest in the Universe. Arogaunt rose from the rubble a grin on his face. A Cleaver was Driven through the back of Tundra. Tundra fell to a knee before he could whisk another word He used another hand cracked Tundra Neck. Last stood Fridgd. Fridgd rubbed his hands putting them on the table. Fridgd tried to bargain with him Fridgd: “I can you wealth and riches if you become my own bodyguard. Clearly, you're too mighty for me.” Borean: “But Arogaunt was not swayed.” Arogaunt: “I only want one thing from you. I want you to rip your tail off. I wish to eat it.” Borean: “But Fridgd would not be dishonored by losing his tail as he stood to his feet and spoke boldly. Fridgd: “Even if you kill me you won’t escape arosce.” Borean: “But the arrogant Arognaut was hungry so he attacked. His Cleaver cut down Fridgd. He did eat the arosican he desired but when the armies arrived they killed him. As Mighty as he was he was not that strong. After that day, however, no one ever ate the Khajar ever again. ” Lies, he told himself. Arogaunt had killed every guard. He had escaped arosce. He returned years later and carved a bloody path. No one stopped him after that. He ate every race. He tried them all. That was not the place to tell the story. Cooler: “So why did you tell me this.” Borean: “They were Arrogant everyone in that story. They Believed themselves invincible. If you believe yourself unkillable then you will die. You were not born with the strength of Frieza. He Inherited your father's power but you got your father's cunning. You have his Potential.” Cooler: “You speak ill of my brother.” Borean: “Lord Frieza is strong. He is young but he kills for the kill. He does not look forward. As Arognaut the arrogant did not look forward to the future. He put his hunger over his life. Cooler, you will one day be king of the empire your father builds. You must have a great power but you also must know how to use it. It only takes one fool to betray you and your men to tear it down. He can shoot you in the back, Poison you, take your armies, there many ways. So don’t ever get arrogant enough to call yourself Invincible.” Cooler: “I see. You can leave Lord Borean. I enjoyed your story greatly. Make sure the servants bring me food.” Borean looked up a gleam in his eyes as he smiled at cooler Borean: “Of course Lord Cooler.” One day Perhaps he’d be Arogaunt. Category:Fan Fiction